exilegamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sector 3 AP missions
APROX 83 AP not including 1.4 add Waypoints WAYPOINT_0=DP Specialist Morgan,6030786,5056384,192933 WAYPOINT_1=DP Specialist Reed,6175026,4886756,192933 WAYPOINT_2=DP Specialist Cramer,6020869,5203869,192933 WAYPOINT_3=DP Specialist Hopper, WAYPOINT_4=BP Jennifer Parker, WAYPOINT_5=DT Ollie Gumshoe,6106642,5694086,192933 WAYPOINT_6=DT Trader Joe,6110021,5685308,192930 WAYPOINT_7=DT Two Left Feet,6101885,5688824,192930 WAYPOINT_8=DC Montagh LaCroix,6214403,5928258,195856 WAYPOINT_9=DC Wilfred,6212925,5927855,195856 WAYPOINT_10=PM Aaron Weinthrop,6683354,5506019,195865 WAYPOINT_11=PM Gavin Ackhart,6642582,5555888,194576 WAYPOINT_12=PM Wyn of Warhall,6660378,5522173,195483 WAYPOINT_13=PM Maetia Delgado,6680515,5565705,193081 WAYPOINT_14=PM Dimitri Ballard,6711517,5498186,195810 WAYPOINT_15=PM Brigit Jensen,6680742,5561726,193126 WAYPOINT_16=PM Irina Wilcox,6685272,5560269,193159 WAYPOINT_17=PM Rob Deslock,6688497,5554229,193293 WAYPOINT_18=PM Wounded Enforcer, 6687099, 5565092 WAYPOINT_19=RP Neil Kwal,6694284,5089506,191800 WAYPOINT_20=RP Ramon Underwood,6692246,5094683,191506 WAYPOINT_21=TN Hannah Files,6697929,4862712,190819 WAYPOINT_22=TN Bank Officer Takenada,6690302,4850743,190754 WAYPOINT_23=TN Gelda Lott,6686287,4875800,190842 WAYPOINT_24=TN Bones,6699278,4858969,190953 WAYPOINT_25=TF Giordano Ricci, WAYPOINT_26=TF Kipp Holstein, WAYPOINT_27=TF Specialist Johnson, WAYPOINT_28=TF Dana Fiske, WAYPOINT_29=TF Lifenet Consol, WAYPOINT_30=TF Jeremy Bouler,6544131,5224929 WAYPOINT_31=TF Specialist Hopper,6537313,5212448 WAYPOINT_32=TF Lourdes Silva, WAYPOINT_33=TF Olive Erickson, WAYPOINT_34=BH Nick Bryer,6477432,5649500,196700 WAYPOINT_35=BH Cracked Mirror,6467681,5645139,196693 WAYPOINT_36=BH Baron Silas Marock,6476366,5645189,196880 WAYPOINT_37=BH Chiyo,6480472,5650476,196689 WAYPOINT_38=BH Ramon Scalfi,6479498,5651155,196689 WAYPOINT_39=BH Martin Peralta,6480327,5647107,196687 WAYPOINT_40=BLH Sparks Hamilton,6840009,5459933,196121 WAYPOINT_41=BLH Private Martin Carvel,6815183,5442573,196110 WAYPOINT_42=BLH Sgt. Marcus Yates,6832481,5450874,196189 WAYPOINT_43=BLK Acolyte Malik,6822418,5454751 WAYPOINT_44=BLK Lieutenant Gary Domino, 6824978, 5444397 WAYPOINT_45=BLK Corportal Raven Skylark, 6825422, 5445777 WAYPOINT_46=CT Gavin Wratch and Angelina Pike,6597087,5832517 WAYPOINT_47=CT Carlos the Brave,6588122,5845983 WAYPOINT_48=CT Capt. Scott McAllister,6606260,5834815 WAYPOINT_49=GIA Alyssa Keller,6335853,4898259,185500 WAYPOINT_50=GIA Ranger Isa Kyata,6321834,4923423,186145 WAYPOINT_51=GIA Thalia Frost,6360510,4932090,186196 WAYPOINT_52=GIA Nora Hunting Moon,6354082,4912570,187520 WAYPOINT_53=GIA Saul Eaden,6337852,4918075,189093 WAYPOINT_54=SB Sophia Grier,6903130,5149914,195538 WAYPOINT_55=SB Mika Flint,6892560,5135991,196129 WAYPOINT_56=SB Brother Jason Kai,6905158,5140411,196483 WAYPOINT_57=SB Tanya Riviera,6891350,5148409,198341 WAYPOINT_58=SB Arya Bharathy,6881504,5154274,196235 WAYPOINT_59=WH Gizzard,6151765,5426496,191065 WAYPOINT_60=WH Amawa,6142162,5408976,190825 WAYPOINT_61=WH Tom Kagawa,6148888,5420891,190917 WAYPOINT_62=WH Blue Skull,6130317,5412762,190583 WAYPOINT_63=WH Malias,6054766,5441927 WAYPOINT_64=WH Vost and Crew,6043769,5441975 WAYPOINT_65=FG Penny Rayburn Vista,6348080,5334301 WAYPOINT_66=FG Tanis Chota,6348080,5334301 WAYPOINT_67=FG Radley Bombay Traveler,6348080,5334301 WAYPOINT_68=FG Circ Morton Techs,6348080,5334301 WAYPOINT_69=FG John Legett Enforcers,6348080,5334301 WAYPOINT_70=Hai Evan Wright Travelers,6423090, 5150903,189257 WAYPOINT_71=Hai Gina Landry,6418428,5151204,189284 WAYPOINT_72=Hai Talia Wright LightB, WAYPOINT_73=Hai Nolan Williams Chota, WAYPOINT_74=PC Seth Quick,6847495,4953506,192263 WAYPOINT_75=PC Dolores House,6870891,4972411,192254 WAYPOINT_76=Hive Jeff Rhodes,6135485,5365600,190403 WAYPOINT_77=RedStone Lauryn Alter,6336282,5903349,186029 WAYPOINT_78=WG Garage,6241816,5153500,188772 http://www.suspicious-cheese.com/wiki/index.php?title=Sector3_AP_missions Quests: Neutral Towns & Areas Blackridge *EM Crossbows recipe is found here. Briggs Point *Willum Brigg, Destroy the Beast (Boss) -> Jennifer Parker, ? = 1 AP + Monstrous Beast Skull Health +4 Health Regeneration Storage Item (Boss fight, Master El Cadejo) Diesel Town (3 AP) *Ollie Gumshoe: "Environmental Test Agent" -> Ollie Gumshoe: "Dying Earth" -> Mountain Breeze -> Ollie Gumshoe -> Morgan Reed: "Dying Earth" -> Morgan Reed: "Chimped" -> Morgan Reed: "Chemical Dependence" -> Ollie Gumshoe -> Diana Strawhorn -> **Diana Strawhorn: "Blackmail!" AP OR **Ollie Gumshoe: "Disaster Averted" AP *Two Left Feet: "Change of Diet" -> "Change of Pace" -> "Change of Plans" AP + Hide Vest *Trader Joe: "The Eye of Solomon" -> "The Box of The Eye" -> "The Key to The Box of The Eye" -> Allesandra Dasher: "The Cable is The Key to The Box" -> Trader Joe: "Powering Up The Box" -> Hello Computer: "Opening the Box" -> "Solomon's Cut" -> Trader Joe: "Solomon's Cut" AP + The Box of the Eye of Solomon Docuer's Court *Wilfred, Victim of Changes -> Loose Change -> Spare Change -> The More Things Change... -> Dominic, The More Things Change = 1 AP *Montagh LaCroix, The Full Monty -> Winston, The Full Monty -> Montagh LaCroix, Decoding Docuer -> Beatrice, Affaire de Coeur = 1 AP Hive of the Changed (South of Warhall) *Jeff Rhodes, Objective: Recon Sector 17 (Team) -> Ryan Keel, Lucky to Be Alive -> Birth of Fear -> Day of Revenge (Boss fight) = 1 AP (Team mission, level 70 boss Slaith) Monkeytown *None Papermill (4 AP + 4 AP Enforcer + 2 AP Vista) *Rob Deslock: "The Village" -> "On Track" -> "Strange Fruit" AP *Brigit Jensen: "Trouble at Home" -> Ronnie Jensen: "More Trouble than it's Worth" VISTA -> Dimitri Ballard: "Peaceful Resolution" -> "Bearer of Bad News" -> "Protecting the Protectors" AP (VISTA) *Wounded Enforcer: "Poison" (requires 1500 Enforcer and 3 standard antitoxin, Medicine 150 to craft) AP *Now only awards 1 AP not 4 AP* *Maetia Delgado: "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" -> Alicia winters: "Hide and Seek" -> Kristel Tang: "An Ugly Truth" -> Pastor Eva Igatzi: "Looking for Trouble" AP *Irina Wilcox "Strangers In The Woods" -> Gavin Ackhart "Good Work If You Can Get It" -> Aaron Weinthrop: "The Last Watch" -> "Touch Base" (requires Vista 1500) AP Redstone Research Facility (East of Docuer's Court) *Lauryn Alter, Into the Bunker -> Buried in Paperwork -> A Glimmer of Hope -> Pestilence and Plague -> Drawing First Blood -> Synthesized Sanity -> Into The Bunker = 1 AP *Lauryn Alter, Back Into Danger (Boss fight) = 1 AP (Instance, not marked as team, but probably needs team because of the boss fight at the end) Repository *Neil Kwal, Appointed Rounds -> Bobby Warner -> = 1 AP *Neil Kwal, Ride to Victory = 1 AP Tannerfield *Bank Officer Takenada: "Missing in Action" -> Monaghan: "Missing in Action" AP *Gelda Lott: "Something Wicked" -> Sister Maris: "Something Wicked" -> Melvin Rattle: "Drunken Tales" -> "A Key to Knowledge" -> Gelda Lott: "Get Dem Bones" -> Bones: "Get Dem Bones" -> Gelda Lott: "Get Dem Bones" AP -> **Gelda Bones: "Down The Well" *Hannah Files: "Into the Woods" -> Nathan Files: "Into the Woods" -> "Out of the Woods" (requires 3 Average Healing Drugs) AP Trader's Flat *Giordano Ricci: "Fast Feud" -> Luis Aguilar: "Fast Feud" -> Giordano Ricci: "Shell Shock" -> "Traveler Vengeance is Swift" AP *Kipp Holstein: "Self-Obsolescence" -> Neil Kwal (Repository): "Self-Obsolescence" AP *Specialist Johnson, Dawn of the Rotten -> George R. Omeros (Buxton), Dawn of the Rotten -> Schindler (Buxton), Once Bitten -> George R. Omeros (Buxton), Day of the Infected -> Zombie Apocalypse -> 28 Minutes Later -> Specialist Johnson, 28 Minutes Later = 1 AP *Dana Fiske: "Raider Troubles" -> Jolene Holt: "Overdue Books" -> Lucas Ivanez: "Overdue Books" -> **Emma Hayes (Repository): "If the Shoe Fitzwarin" -> Morty Hartly: "If the Shoe Fitzwarin" -> "Let Slip the Dogs of Fitzwarin" -> ***Jolene Holt (Trader's Flat): "All Fair in Love and Fitzwarin" -> Ronald Clark: "Fitzwarin Council" AP -> ****nothing wrong Ronald Clark: "Fitzwarin and Peace" -> Jolene Holt: "Fitzwarin and Peace" -> Manny Hayes: "Fitzwarin and Peace" (repeating) OR ****Fitzwarin Ronald Clark: "Fitzwarin Crimes" -> ??? *Lifenet Console (north of town): "A Web of Lies and Copper" -> Elena Winters (Papermill): "A Web of Lies and Copper" -> Ridge Collins (Trader's Flat): "A Web of Lies and Copper" [ 1 AP ] -> Archimedes Smith (Papermill): "A Web of Lies and Copper" (TETRAX Must Die subquest) *Jeremy Bouler: "Outside the Box"-> Kipp Holstein: "Outside the Box" -> Jeremy Bouler: "Outside the Box" AP *Specialist Hopper: "Pathogenic Prognosis" (Must be level 45) **Specialist Davenport: "Pathogenic Progonosis" [ 1 AP, Vile Fungal Culture (storage item, +20 gamma regen, +1- Body)] *Archivist Lourdes Silva: "It's Lourdes, not Linda!" AP (Kaibab Omnibus) *Archivist Olive Erickson: "Hunting Paper Tigers" AP (Kaibab Combat Collection) *Archivist Olive Erickson: "Search the Paper Trail" AP (Kaibab Research Collection) *Archivist Olive Erickson: "In So Many Words" AP (Kaibab Support Collection) Faction Towns Banker's Hole (Traveler) AP *Martin Peralta: "The Man with the Boots" -> Chiyo -> Baron Silas Marock AP -> **Baron Silas Marock: "Who Do You Trust" -> Chiyo > Martin Peralta AP -> **Martin Peralta: "Ceasing the Storm" -> Titus Graves -> Baron Silas Marock -> **Baron Silas Marock: "Thunderbolts and Lightning" AP +5000 Traveler *Ramon Scalfi: "Barred Winner" -> **Edward Boswell: "Brainwave Amplifier" -> Louzsa Hearn -> Ramon Scalfi -> Edward Boswell -> Ramon Scalfi -> **Ramon Scalfi: "Speculation 101" -> Martin Peralta -> Ramon Scalfi -> Mike Stanley -> Itchy Prawn -> **Itchy Prawn: "Setting the Hook" -> Lenny O'Toole -> Itchy Prawn: "Casting the Line" -> Ramon Scalfi -> **Lousza Hearn: "Landing the Fish" -> Edward Boswell: "Landing the Fish" AP + 5000 Traveler + Yavapai Sporting Gun *Cracked Mirror (just outside of town): "Angels All Too Few" -> Fred Bryer -> Nick Bryer -> Morrigan -> **Nick Bryer: "Footprints of Angels" -> Morrigan: "Rising Upward" -> "Carry No Burdens" "On a Winding Path" -> "Devil's Porchlight" AP +1000 Traveler + Coyle ACP Service Pistol (126) (Boss fight, Lightbearer Walter Curlew) Black Hill (Enforcer) *Sergeant Marcus Yates, Executioner Extinguished = 1 AP *Sparks Hamilton, Soundgate Malfunction = 1 AP *Lieutenant Gary Domino: "A Betting Man" -> Sergeant Ernie Izzo: "A Betting Man" Enforcer -> "Better Off" Enforcer **Lieutenant Gary Domino: "Betting it All" AP +1000 Enforcer *Private Martin Carvel: "Reach a Verdict" -> Major Thaddeus Mercer: "Have Mercy" -> "No More Mercy" AP +3000 Enforcer + Puma .40 Revolver *Corporal Raven Skylark: "Sad State of Affairs" -> Lieutenant Carson: "Renegade Removal" Enforcer -> "Treason in the Ranks" AP (Unlocks capstone quest requiring 80k faction?) *Acolyte Malik: "The Lost Master" -> ??? -> Sage Holliston: "The Power Extinguished" AP (Lightbearer, but no faction required) Chemtown (Tech) *Carlos the Brave: "???" -> "The Land of the Brave" -> Bonny-June Harker: "Gauge Reactions" -> "Let's Get Tanked!" -> "The Right Tool" -> Ralph Keegan: "The Right Tool" -> Carlos the Brave: "The Right Tool" AP *Angelica Pike: "Working Relationship" -> "With Friends Like These" -> Douglas Flack: "Who Needs Enemies" -> "Name Your Poison" -> "The Head of the Monster" -> Nine Iron: "The Head of the Monster" -> "Sad Tidings" (at Angelica Pike) AP *Gavin Wratch: "No Parts, No Machine" -> "Countermeasure" -> "Lab Work" -> Gavin Wratch: "Bearer of Good News" AP **Shae Davidson, From the Inside ->Jim Sylvester: ???->Jim Sylvester: Higher Learning (3 Masters) AP (requires Angelina Pike and Gavin Wratch mission chains first) *Capt Scott McAllister, "Eco-Driven" -> Sergeant Ralph Kinney, "Eco-Warrior" AP, Sgt Kinney's Shades (+6 Social), Sgt Kinney's Beret (+6 Social) Gaia (Vista) *Saul Eaden, Compost Critters -> Nora Hunting Moon, Compost Critters = 1 AP *Ranger Isa Kyata, The Cancer Within -> Esteban Ramos, The Cancer Within -> Speaker Novia Soto, The Cancer Within -> Doctor Mindi Evans, (Blackridge), Infiltrating the System -> Ranger Tom MacCauley, Infiltrating the System -> Doctor Mindi Evans, Symptom of the Disease -> Speaker Novia Soto (Blackridge), The Cancer Within -> Thikket (CHOTA), Cutting out the Cancer -> Doctor Mindi Evans, The Cancer Within -> Speaker Novia Soto (Gaia), The Cancer Within = 2 AP + Green Star Charisma trinket (Vista) *Alyssa Keller, Wired! -> Power of the Sun -> Ranger Nate Anderson, Power of the Sun = 1 AP *Ranger Nate Anderson, Dangerous Times = 1 AP -> Dangerous Times -> Swords to Plowshares 1 2 -> Mission Accomplished -> Ranger Moshe Kemp, Hold the Line = 1 AP **'Note: Dangerous Times requires the following missions first:' ***- Ranger Isa Kyata, Where There's Smoke -> Ranger Nate Anderson, Where There's Smoke ***- Thalia Forst, Mysterious Stranger -> Ranger Nate Anderson, Bad for Business ***- Nora Hunting Moon, Shadows in the Wood -> Ranger Nate Anderson, Shadows in the Wood ***- Alyssa Keller, Wired! -> Ranger Nate Anderson, Power of the Sun St.Sebastian (Lightbearer) *Sophia Grier, ? -> Brother Amir, A Time To Choose = 2 x 1 AP *Mika Flint, Head Honchos = 1 AP *Brother Jason Kai, One Flew Over = 1 AP *Tanya Riviera, Echoes of the Past = 1 AP *Arya Bharathy, "Irradiated Rangers" -> **Ranger Jordan Fane, "Irradiated Rangers" -> "Irradiated Intruders" -> "Irritating Intruder" -> "Irritating Intrusion" -> ***Speaker Novia Soto (Gaia), Necessary Intrusion = 1 AP Warhall *Gizzard, Friends Like These -> Burn, Who's Wearing the Meat Pants -> This Is What You Do For Fun? = 1 AP *Amawa, Honor the Fallen -> Abandoned Grave, Desecration and Destruction = 1 AP *Tom Kagawa, Rumormongering -> Jarl, Jarl Want Proof -> Tom Kagawa, Should You Choose To Accept It -> A Fine and Private Place -> Tom Kagawa, Revelation Is at Hand = 1 AP -> Warchief Warhall, Jarl Gets Proof -> Jarl, Mission Accomplished, Tom Kagawa, Mission Accomplished? = 1 AP *Blue-Skull, CHOTA Politics -> Merciless Politics (Boss fight) -> Brutal Politics (Boss fight) -> Uncontested Authority = 1 AP *Blue-Skull, Vexed to Nightmare -> Dazha, Passionate Intensity -> The Blood-dimmed Tide -> The Widening Gyre -> Malias, Mere Anarchy is Loosed -> A Gaze Blank and Pitiless = 1 AP (Boss fight) Conflict Towns Haietta *Gina Landry: "Traitor"(?) -> Gail Hudson: "Stop the Assassination" AP (Town must be under faction control) *Talia Hughes: "Deep Into the Forest" AP Lightbearer required, town must be under Lightbearer control) *Evan Wright (just NE of vaults): "Exploit the Situation" [1 AP Traveler required, town must be under Traveler control) Park City (2 AP) *Seth Quick: "Nightmare in Park City" -> "Unfolding the Nightmare" -> Pamela's Journal: "Tall, Dark, and Psychotic" -> "The Storm is Over" [1 AP + 2000 Faction *Dolores House: "Last House on the Left" (town must be under faction control) -> "Park City Horror Show" -> "Creature Feature" AP + Drifter's Lupara (sawed-off shotgun 164) Fenders Gate *Penny Rayburn, Hottest Place in Hell = 2 x 2 AP (4 AP total) (Vista) *Tanis, Pierce Through the Dust = 2 AP (CHOTA) *Radley Bombay: "His conduct a riddle" = 2 AP (Traveller) Category:Game World